The invention relates to a multipole electric motor with a rotor and a stator, comprising a plurality of coils and stator laminations which are magnetically separated from one another and respectively extend from the coils to the rotor, and to a process for its production.
Multipole electric motors with a plurality of stator laminations and with two or more coils as the stator and with a cylindrical permanent magnet formed as the rotor, which has at least two magnetic poles, are known from practice. In the case of these electric motors, a stator lamination is respectively disposed from each end of the coil to the rotor, where it is situated a very small distance away from the permanent magnet. In the production of the known electric motors, the stator laminations are individually fastened to the ends of the coil and the coils are subsequently fitted in the housing of the electric motor. In the case of these known electric motors, it is disadvantagous that, to produce electric motors with identical electrical and mechanical properties, the positioning of the stator laminations with respect to the rotor is very laborious. If the stator laminations are at the wrong distance from one another or from the rotor, in the worst case the rotor may lock and the electric motor may fail as a consequence.